A Little Push in the Right Direction
by PotterFan92
Summary: Lily, James, and Remus's love triangle is at it's peak when a new, slightly ridiculous super hero team gets involved with Hogwarts as their experiment goes wrong.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, so get over it. Accidental Men is ours, however, so hands off.**

**A/N: My second story! This is the one I promised in my profile, and it's actually not finished, but Evelyn and I are convinced this will make us speed up and actually finish the dang thing. So yeah. We switch on and off every chapter, and our writing styles are quite different, so it'll probably be obvious who wrote what. This story is half about super heroes we made up in 6th grade about the popular kids in our class, so it may be an odd read until hopefully you will come to know and love them as we do.**

**

* * *

**

**It was 7th year and James Potter lay on his bed sulking. You may ask why he's sulking, but I wouldn't as it's a very stupid question. Once again, it was the same cause, Lily Evans.**

**He'd tried to be nice, he really had, but it was almost impossible. Once, he had even taken his broom, flew up to the girls dorm (the stone slide, remember) and had gotten within two feet of her bed. Then an alarm Lily had installed just to scare James, had gone off.**

**"Show my muscle, NO." James thought. He crossed it off on his imaginary list of ways to get Lily. So far, asking her out twelve times a day, showing off his muscle, stalking her, trying to kiss her, show off his Quidditch skills, making her jealous, acting uninterested, and just plain showing off had not worked.**

**"Why?" he shouted, "Why is she so hard to get, so beautiful, so perfect, so….untouchable?" he finished lamely.**

**"Ahh, Lily problems again I see." said Remus and Sirius in unison. They had just walked in from 'studying' in the library.**

**"Yes, " said James pathetically, "How do I get her guys?" he asked pleadingly. "Please help me." he whispered, hands clasped, on his knees, and puppy dog face in tact.**

**" Well-" started Sirius.**

**"No!" shouted Remus and James shouted, not wanting to hear any hair-brained schemes of Sirius's.**

**"Shut up!" someone yelled from downstairs, someone suspiciously like Lily. James got a dreamy expression on his as soon as he realized who it was.**

**"Uh oh." said Remus in on undertone. James walked to the door and opened it in a floaty manner.**

**"Of course, my love!" shouted James down the stairs. Then it happened. With a squelch and a groan, James pulled his head out of the door. It was covered in green goo.**

**"Don't say anything." James said through gritted teeth. Remus and Sirius nodded slowly, and James stormed into the bathroom. The sound of running water soon filled the air, and Remus and Sirius burst out laughing.**

**This went on for five minutes, but then subsided a bit, and Sirius and Remus left the dorm still chuckling a bit and shaking their heads.**

**

* * *

**

**James stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Using another towel to dry off his hair, he went in his dorm.**

**"Oh no!" he thought frantically after he had gotten his boxers on. "Where are my clothes?" he said aloud. He started to search with panic in his dresser drawers, but all was gone.**

**"HA!" he thought, "I'll transfigure myself some clothes!" He decided to transfigure Sirius's blanket and sheet for revenge, but tried to think what to transfigure them into.**

**"I need a sexy outfit, well, I'm in one now, but…you know." he said quietly to himself.**

**"YES!" he thought, and transfigured them into some jeans and a red and gold striped polo.**

**

* * *

**

**"Damn Potter!" Lily muttered. You see, Lily as good as hated James Potter, even if he as good as loved her. She was lean and had pale yet fair skin. She had long, thick, auburn hair with soft curls. However, the all time best thing about Lily Evans was not her curly red hair or fair skin, it was her emerald green eyes. They had the rare, but wonderful power to melt any man's heart and it had gotten to James Potter first.**

**Now on a different level completely, was Haley Parker, Lily's best friend. She was a bit taller than Lily, standing at five foot, six inches, Lily at five foot, four and a half inches. With light brown hair and light green eyes with orange streaks between the pupils and iris. And to top it off, she was as thin as Lily and quite tan. She was good-natured, but loved boys even though she and Lily had everything else in common.**

**"Lils, calm down." Haley said.**

**"I can't if they keep shouting like that!" screeched Lily, face red and screwed up in hate.**

**"Lily, you've done homework for THREE HOURS!" said Haley. "7th years have Hogsmeade in two hours, we have to get ready!" she exclaimed.**

**"Fine, but no fishnets this time!" said Lily with a stern face.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So that completes our 1st chapter! We hope you enjoyed it, and the introduction of the Accidental Men will come next chapter! Please review! Thank you all!**


End file.
